Never Alone
by Regret of the Crimson Wolf
Summary: Reoka:the werewolf heir and Damon:a vampire that she is meant to kill. Weres are meant to hunt and kill the Vampires but can one girl change everything for one vampire, or will they both lose it all? Crappy summary. Just read it and review please.
1. Chapter 1

"Now your finished Damon." Stefan hiss into his brothers ear. The blood lust pump through his veins. "No longer will you stop me."

"Ha..so you think this is it?" Damon spit back. "You think you've got this all figured out do you? I hate to tell you this but you're the one out of control."

Stefan just glare at Damon. Hating every part of his brothers existence. 'How could I let it get this far?' He growl at Damon as he slam him into the tree. His hand wrapped tightly around Damon's neck. "I will kill you this time.." He growl at him. "You will never get in my way again."

His hand start to tighten around Damon's neck when he hear the footfalls coming through the woods. Then he smell her. He smell the blood pounding, furiously, through her veins. He lick his lips as his grip loosen from Damon's neck as Stefan turn to see Elena push her way through the woods and into the clearing. Reoka right on her tail.

"STEFAN!" She scream his name as she fall to her knees panting and out of breathe. "Please! You have to stop this!" She scream at him as the tears begin to fall once she see his eyes.

He look at her as if she were food. His eyes black as coal. Fangs appearing as he throw Damon to the ground and start to walk towards her. "Come to me Elena." He whisper as he raise his hand towards her. She sob into her hand as Reoka step in front of her.

"ENOUGH STEFAN!" She scream as her fangs and claws start to appear and her red eyes shift to yellow and her pupils slice through her eyes as her wolf start to break free. "I'll rip you to shreds and don't think I won't" She growl as she stand her ground. "You have to take control." She plead with him as she take up a fighting stance.

"Reoka no!" Damon growl as he push himself up with a grunt after Stefan had thrown him to the ground. "Take Elena and run!" He beg her. His arm start to heal itself but he know it won't heal fast enough.

Stefan just laugh. "Too late!" He appear right in front of Reoka. His full intent on killing the shewolf to get to Elena, but to his surprise his hand not be spilling her blood onto the ground but Damon's. His hand puncture Damon's jacket and skin his hand mere inches from Damon's heart. He look down as Damon cough up blood on to Stefan's arm. Damon slowly raise his head to look at Stefan with humor in his light blue eyes. "I told you…" He stop as his body shake violently and he cough up more blood. "You will never touch Reoka."

"Damon!" Reoka scream as the blood splatter onto her clothes. She watch in horror as Stefan's hand rip through Damon's body as he appear in front of her. Protecting her. She here Elena's cries for Stefan to stop and she block them out as her whole body convulse with the wolf's anger and pain.

Stefan's eyes widen as they change back to their normal color and look. His mouth open and close as he look at Damon. "I…I…" He stumble for something to say as he pull his hand from Damon's chest.

Damon grunt as Stefan pull his hand free and Damon stumble forward a step as he fall to his knees and fall backwards only for Reoka to catch him in her arms. "Damon.." She whisper as she hold him against her. "No..no..this can't be happening." She cry as the tears slowly start to fall down her face.

Damon slowly lift his eyes to hers. "Hey.." He whisper. "Why so sad Beautiful." He smirk at the end knowing how Reoka used to hate being called that when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. He cringe as pain shoot through his body. "You know I hate when you cry." He say as he open his eyes again to meet hers.

"You…you can't…you can't die." She cry. Tears spilling over. She stop as he lift his hand to her face, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Sorry…" He say quietly, not sure what else to say. "Not my choice anymore."

She hear her fathers padded paws as they crash through the clearing. She not even look over her shoulder as they stop behind her and her mother shift back as she gasp at the sight of Damon covered in blood. "Reoka…" She whisper but not dare move closer.

Reoka just look into his eyes begging him to hold on. To fight for her.

He pull her head down close to his face. "I'm so sorry." He whisper as he pull her lips to his. The kiss she had been waiting for. The kiss that told everything and yet nothing. As she pull away to breathe he pull her ear down towards his lips. "I love you Reoka." He whisper as his hand slip from her face. She catch it just as the tears fall once again. She looked at him as he seem to shrivel up as all the blood seem to drain from his body.

Lifting her head she scream out every ounce of her anger. Hating the world and everything in it. At that moment the sky seem to open up as the rain pound down around them as if the sky was crying with her.

"NO….!" Reoka scream as her body fly up and her eyes search the area around her. "Damon!"

She pant as she look around and take in her surroundings. "My room…?" She whisper too herself. "…Just a..just a horrible nightmare…" She drop her head into her hands as she breathe and try to collect herself. 'Control it…' She think as she take control of her emotions and her wolf instincts. 'Damon's fine..' She breathe in a shallow calming breathe just as a woosh enter her still room. She glance up at a familiar voice.

"You called Beautiful?" He smirk at her. His features fade when she not comment on the 'Beautiful' as she usually would as it always made her angry.

"I'm fine." She hiss as she turn her eyes away from him hoping he wouldn't see her tears. "Just a stupid nightmare."

He just look at her for a second. She suck in air as he appear sitting on the bed next to her all of a sudden. 'Will I ever get used to that?' She wonder silently. He place his hand under her chin and turn and lift her head to face him.

"Your obviously not fine Dear." He say as he wipe her tears away with his thumb. When she didn't answer he sigh and let his hand drop from her chin. He wrap his arms around her waist and in one quick movement she be sitting in his lap.

"Now..apparently I did something horrible to my lil wolf." He whisper with a smirk on his beautiful lips. "Or you wouldn't be screaming out my name at the top of your lungs." At this part she here the fear in his voice…or was she just imagining it? She wonder as she turn her head to look at him and see his usual façade.

"Just a nightmare.." She whisper as she try to remove herself from the vampires lap but his grip tighten on her waist to hold her there. She turn her red eyes on his with a fixed glare. "Let go Damon." She plead more than hiss at him.

Her father would kill him and ask questions later if he knew the vampire Damon was in his daughters room let along in her bed holding her in his lap.

"Please.". He ask giving her those eyes. "Tell me Reoka" At the sound of her name on his lips her body instantly melt. Quickly she look away as she compose herself. 'Don't fall for it..'

"Stefan…he..he killed you." She whisper so quietly that she was amazed he heard it at all. His body go stiff as it sink in to his mind. Then he start to laugh.

"For real?" He laugh again. "You had a 'nightmare' that Stefan, my dear brother, killed ME?" He stop laughing when Reoka slowly nod her head.

"Wow.." He whisper. "Why would you care anyway..?" He ask. "Thought you'd be thrilled that I would be outta the way."

To his surprise she shook her head. "No…I wouldn't be happy." She simply state as if he should obviously know this. As if the shewolf could love him. Could she…?

"What are you saying Reoka…?" He ask barely above a whisper. She turn to look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know Damon.." She say. "You tell me.."

"You're a werewolf remember?" He hiss in her ear as she slowly pull away from him again, and again his grip tighten to hold her in place. "Your 'father' would kill me the moment he got the chance."

"Then why are you here?" She retort. This time he let go and flit back to her window sill. She look over a bit hurt that he left her like that but she quickly cover it up. "Like you said he'll kill you if he knew you'd come to our home and my room of all places."

He not say anything as he look out into the dark of the night. He shrug finally as he look back at her. "Hmm…not sure why I came really." His face turn serious as he stare at her. "Heard you scream my name and I guess I thought maybe…no never mind I just wanted to shut you up." He hiss as he appear right in front of her again. This time his vampire black eyes and sharp fangs appear. Reoka didn't even flinch at his anger or hurt maybe? She think to herself. Without any thought she raised her hand to his face. He stiffened as she gently traced her fingers around his lips and over his fangs. His eyes shifted back to their normal blue state as he stared at her in wonder. His eyes slowly close as he lift his hand to place it over hers to rest on his cheek.

"No." She whisper. "I could never watch you die…" She barely finished when he vanished from her sight.

Her hand slowly drop down to her bed as a tear fell to her hand. Vampires an Weres could never mix. Only kill each other. That was why each was alive…wasn't it? Vampires to kill innocent humans and Weres to kill them and stop them from harming the humans…atleast that's what her father and mother always told her and the others….so…is it wrong to…love…Damon Salvatore? Was this love? Or a stupid mind trick? They were meant to be enemies…so why is it that every time she's around him it's like they were never meant to be apart?

*****Ok first chapter is up. So please R&R and let me know what you think. I will right in the next chapters to come of how they met and obviously Stefan and Elena and the others will appear in this story as well so R&R lol.

Regret of the Crimson Wolf.*****


	2. Chapter 2: From the Beginning

***Well here is chapter 2. R&R! I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters(Though I do wish I owned Damon haha) So on wih chapter 2.***

**Chaper 2: From the beginning**

"Well class…" Alaric said while he cleared his throat to get there attention. "We have a new student today"

Everyone turned to look up at him only for their eyes to fall on the girl standing next to him. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with a dark red strewn through it in highlights. The hair was in gentle curls down her back. Her eyes were a vivid crimson red and seemed to know you just by the look she gave. She had an hour glass shape to her and gave off a kind and caring vibe. She was wearing regular jeans that fit nicely and a black cami covered by a pink shear sweater.

"This is Reoka Lockwood." Alaric wave his hand in her direction. "She will be joining us for the year and I hope you all will show her around and teach her the area…"

"Thanks Mr. Saltsman but I know my way around." She interrupt with a smile that reached her red eyes. "I originally grew up here after all."

"Alright..alright.." He laugh as he hold his hands up in surrender. "Sit where ever you'd like." He gesture with his hand to the seats in the room.

She smile then look over to see Tyler and smile at him as she walk over and sit between him and a girl with dark brown hair.

"All seems well.." He say as she sit down next to him. "Couse.."

She laugh as she swat at his shoulder. "Don't start already Ty." She looked over as the girl in front of her introduced herself as Caroline Forbes.

"I'm head of the class this year." She say with a bubbly smile. "If you need anything at all you let me know."

Reoka laugh lightly as she nod her head. "Thanks Caroline, that's very kind of you. I'm sure I'll need you at some point." Caroline laughed too as she turned to a girl with brown hair and a soft smile. A boy that seemed too perfect to be real sat behind her and a girl sat in front of her.

"This is Elena Gilbert, Bonnie and Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore.." As Caroline mentioned Salvatore Reoka's eyes quickly shifted to the boy she was pointing at. She nodded to each one in turn but kept her eyes on the boy. Her father told her that family had been wiped out. Apparently he must have been mistaken. She made a quick note to ask him about it later.

"So…" Caroline begin. "Who alls helping me with the Founder's Day set up?"

"Well I suppose I am…" Bonnie said with a mock groan.

"You know I will." Elena smile as she turn to Stefan. "Will you help too?"

"Of course." He state simply. He then looked at Reoka. "I didn't know there were anymore Lockwoods in the family."

"Well it seems you were told wrong." She say. "I'm the last to move back to Mystic Falls though. My father wanted to…get away for awhile…err travel you know?"

"Don't be giving away all our deep dark secrets Reoka." Tyler laugh. "I've worked hard for the dark and mysterious family title."

"O shut up Tyler." Caroline laugh as she look up. "Hey Matt!" She say with a lot of enthusiasm. The boy walk over and sit down in front of Tyler.

"Hey Care." He say as he nod to Tyler then Reoka. "Reoka.."

"Hey." She smile back.

"So…you already know each other?" Caroline ask.

"Yep. I know all about Tyler's 'mysterious family'" He laugh as he dodge Tyler's arm aimed for his head.

"Shut up man…" He look over at Caroline. "We've been best friends for like…ever. Of course he's met Reoka."

"Well I say we all meet up after class to talk over the Founder's Day set up." Caroline pipe in.

"Sound's good to me." Elena smile. "That way we can learn more about the 'mysterious' Lockwood cousin."

"Sounds good to me." Reoka laugh. "I'll tell all my dangerous life stories…"

"Alright you guys win…" Tyler laugh. "Just make sure she comes back in one piece or my uncle Will will have my ass."

"You have nothing to worry about." Bonnie roll her eyes. "We will take good care of her."

Reoka just laugh. "So…where shall we all meet?" She ask.

"Hmm…how about the manor?" She ask turning to Stefan. "It's big and we all know how Caroline gets." Caroline gap at her.

"I don't 'get' any certain way…." She look at them with puppy dog eyes. "Do I?"

They all sit staring at her in silence then all bust out laughing.

"Hey! Knock it off back there you guys." Alaric yell. "Some people do pay attention."

"Opps…" Reoka whisper as she duck her head down.

"Don't worry." Stefan say with a laugh. "He likes us even if he may act otherwise."

"Like's us?" Bonnie laugh. "That's and understatement. He might as well be apart of the group."

"Anyways…" Elena give Stefan a questioning look.

"Sure..I'm sure it will be perfectly fine." He smile at her as if he could melt before her eyes.

Reoka just roll her eyes at Tyler and Matt. They place their hands over their mouths trying to stifle their laughs as Stefan and Elena glare at them.

"Ok…ok." Tyler say in all seriousness. "Can someone give her a ride home afterwards? Her cars not here yet." Tyler ask.

"Sure!" Bonnie pipe up. "I'm sure I can give you a ride."

"Thanks Bonnie." Reoka laugh. "Much appreciated.

* * *

Reoka looked up at the giant house. "Wow!" She whistle. "It's been a long time since I was last here. Still as big as before though." She laugh.

"Never seems to change after all these years." Stefan said as he and Elena stepped out of the car.

They all walked up to the door as it swung open.

"Well…It seems you brought home some friends." A man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes say as he step out into the sun.

Reoka stop in her tracks as his eyes fall on hers. Their eyes seem to lock onto each other. His lips curve into a smirk.

"Well look what we have here." He say as he step towards her and take her hand in his. "Who might you be my dear girl?" He ask as he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

Reoka just stood in shock as he kissed her hand. She gently pull her hand back as her own signature smile appear. "I believe it is more gracious if the man spoke his name first to introduce himself to the women." She laugh.

Stefan just stare as Elena and Bonnie double over laughing.

"Hmm…" He say as he stand up to his full height. "You are quite right my dear. How…rude of me."

He then step even closer to her causing her to catch her breathe. "My name is Damon Salvatore. Now may I ask your name?"

A smile appear on her face as she nod. Instead she quickly slip around him and towards the door. He follow her crimson eyes with his pale blue as she step towards the door.

"The names Reoka Lockwood." She laugh as his smirk drop from his face as she step through the doorway. Elena and Bonnie laughed as they followed her through the door.

"Sorry Damon." Bonnie laugh. "It seems she doesn't fall for your 'nice' guy act."

"Whatever Bonnie..". He say as Stefan step up beside him and the girls laugh their way through the door calling for Reoka.

Stefan placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Wow…" He fake sadness. "It seems she knows you already 'dear'" He laugh as he follow the girls through the door.

Damon stood there blinking as if he'd just been slapped. "Well then…" He say to himself as Caroline's car pull up behind Elena's.

"Hello Damon." She say as she run past him into the house.

"Hmm." He think for a second. "Apparently there are more Lockwoods…joy…" He growl. Placing his signature smirk back up he walked back into the house closing the door behind him. "Game on."

* * *

Reoka stop at beside the table in the big living room. She looked around to see a fire place and a few pieces scattered furniture. "Wow…" She breathe out. "Nice place."

Stefan step up beside her a laugh. "It's home." He say. "That's all my brother and I see anyhow."

"Sooo Damon's your brother?" She ask. He nod as Damon step into the room behind Caroline as she wave and run past Reoka to Elena and Bonnie sitting at the table.

"Why yes my dear." Damon say as he step up behind Reoka. "It's sad but true. I'm stuck with the Saint Stefan for…hmm…eternity you could say." He whisper as he look up at Stefan. An evil glint seem to fall upon his pale blue eyes. A haunted past seem to surface at that one word.

Reoka watched as a silent message seemed to float through the air between the brothers with the way they stared at each other. Reoka look at Caroline as her arm magically appear around her arm.

"Come on!" She whine. "You have to help too."

Reoka look over her shoulder at Damon as she be pulled by Caroline to the table. He look over from Stefan at her as well. She look at him as something seem to naw at her after his 'eternity' comment. 'What did he mean by that?' She ask her mind.

Reoka…? Earth to Reoka."

"What?" Reoka jump as Caroline's hand whoosh past her face. "O…sorry, my bad." She laugh as she scratch her head nervously.

"Pay attention. We need your help too." Caroline sigh then go back to barking out her orders.

Reoka quickly glanced over her shoulder and to her surprise Damon wasn'tthere anymore. Stefan walked over and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about him." He say. "He likes to mess with people."

She just nod as she turn back to the Founder's Day project at hand. 'Get a hold of yourself Reoka.' She hiss at herself. 'They are as normal as they come.'

'But…there's just something about what he said…' She just shut that thought down as she force her mind to pay attention to Caroline.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Let me know what you think so far. Hope you like it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3: The Planning

Well here is Chapter 3. Hope you all like it. Of course I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Reoka is my own character though. Read on and enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The planning**

"Ok." Caroline said as she placed the schedule for the events on the table for all of them to see. "Let's see who's doing what shall we?"

Bonnie walk around the table and stand next to Caroline. "How about we start with the Miss Mystic Falls?" She asked. "We should see who alls gonna attend it so we can make the arrangements."

Caorline nod. "Ok. Sounds good." She glance up at Elena. "Your going correct?"

"Ummm…wow. I totally forgot about it." She thought to herself for a second then nodded. "Yes. I will still attend. It's what my mother wanted."

"Good!" Caroline said. "Now who will be your escort?" She asked while scribbling down Elena's name next to the Miss Mystic Falls pamphlet.

Elena turn to Stefan. "Would care to go with me?" She ask with a smile.

"Now, why would you even ask?" He smile. "Of course. I'd be honored to escort thee." Stefan take her hand in his and kiss it lightly.

She smile at him then turn to Caroline. "Well I suppose it will be Stefan."

Caroline just nod and jot his name down as Elena's Escort. "Well how about you Bonnie?" She ask glancing at Bonnie.

Bonnie shake her head. "No thanks." She said. "I'm not into that stuff. How about you Reoka?" She ask glancing over at the girl.

Reoka look up as everyone turn towards her. "Umm…I'd love to but I don't have anyone who'd escort me." She reply.

"Hmmm…" Caroline think for a second. "Well there's always the fill ins…"

"No thanks." Reoka reply with a wave of her hand. "I'd rather go with someone."

She freeze as her hand be grabbed by someone.

"I'd be more than willing to escort such beauty for the Miss Mystic Falls." Damon whisper into her ear from behind her. Her whole body shiver from him being so close to her body. "You deserve to go."

"Damon!" Stefan warn. "Leave her alone will ya?"

Damon ignore him as Reoka slowly turn in his arms to face him. Their eyes just stare waiting for the other to back down. A smile creep up on Reoka's face as she step back from him but still holding his hand.

"Show me why I should let you escort me." She say.

A smirk appear on his face as he take his other hand and bow towards her. "With pleasure."

With that he stand up and spin her around and into his arms then bend her over his arm and leaning his face inches from hers. Her breathe catch at how close his lips were to hers. "You seem to think you will always get your way don't you?" She whisper for only him to hear.

He just stare at her. She smile as she reach her hand up and gently push him up from her. He lift her back up so she wouldn't fall over before he let go of her hand. "Well." He start. "It's up to you. I just think you as a Lockwood deserve to be there wouldn't you?"

"Come off it Damon." Bonnie hiss. "Obviously she doesn't want to go with you."

He glare at her for a second then turn and start to walk towards the stairs. "Fine then, just thought I'd offer."

"Wait!" Reoka walk over to the stairs that he stopped mid step on. "I'd be honored if you'd be my escort." She said with a huge smile on her face. He look at her for a second. Waiting for the Ha!…gottcha..when it not come he nod. Then turn and disappear up the steps.

Reoka step back a little before she turn to face the others. "What?" She asked at their gaping stares.

"Wow." Bonnie said. "I thought for sure you were gonna say no."

Reoka just shrug her shoulders. "He seems nice enough."

"HA!" Bonnie laughed. "Damon? Nice? I don't think so. Hee must want something."

Reoka just smile. "No. He does want to take me. I could tell."

Stefan just stare at her along with Elena. "Ummm…" Elena start.

"I can read people." Reaoka laugh. "He's not very good at hiding his emotions."

At this Stefan raise his eyebrows. Elena look at her. "Damon?" She state. "Readable? Never thought I'd hear any of these words with Damon of all people."

Reoka just looked at them then turned to look back at the stares as they busied themselves at the sounds of Caroline's scribbling of Reoka and Damon's names onto the paper.

Reoka looked up thinking Damon was standing there staring her but he wasn't. 'Hmmm.' She think as she turn back to listen to the others. 'Must be seeing things' She thought to herself but she could have sworn that he had been standing there.

"Ok." Caroline finish with writing herself and Matt's name down on the same paper. "Well, what next?" She asked looking up at them. Bonnie looked at the papers spread over the table.

"Ok we have a list of all those that are attending and the band that's going play for us."

She said. "How about we pick the song for the dance that the candidates and their escorts will dance too?"

Caroline jump for joy with that idea. "Ewww…can we pleasee..play the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood? I love that song."

Reoka looked up at her with an incredulous look plastered to her face. "Ummm…I didn't think someone was dying." The others laugh as Caroline give her a look.

"Alright. Any other ideas then?" She asked looking at Reoka.

"How about…" She stood their thinking for a second. "How about we play the end of Within Temptations All I Need?"

The others look at Caroline.

"I like it." Bonnie said.

Stefan just nod.

"It's perfect." Elena smile. "It's like your giving that person one more chance. Like your giving them your heart one more time."

"How romantic." Caroline swoon to the song in her head. "Perfect!" She quickly jot it down.

"Where were you all these years?" She ask Reoka. "I soo could have used your help with other things too."

"Sorry. Blame my dad." Reoka laugh. "Well I'm going to step out for a second if that's ok?" She ask looking at Stefan. "I'm more of an outdoors person. I'm not usually cooped up inside all day." She laugh.

"Ok. You want some company?" Elena asked.

Just then a door slam shut but no one else seemed to hear it. "Naw. Thanks though." She smiled at Elena. "Be back in a few." She wave her hand as she walk down the hall and out the massive door.

She lean against the door as she take a deep breathe of fresh air.

"Well. It seems you heard me leave." She jump at the sound of Damon's voice. She glance over to see him sitting on the banister wrapped around the house. His back was pressed against the pillar that ran from the banister to the roof.

She just stared at him for a second. Watching the way the sun lit his already handsome face. She quickly shook her head and turned away and started to walk down the porch steps. "You scared me." She comment as he caught up to walk beside her.

"Sorry about that." He said with a smirk. "I usually don't scare people. I seem to excite them."

Reoka just shake her head as she turn to face him while walking backwards. "How is that working for ya?"

"Well now, It suits me just fine." He laugh. "How about you?" She stopped to stare at him with a questioning look. "How do I make you feel?" He ask as he step right up to her and stare her straight in the eyes. She stared back then jumped back as his eyes seemed to shift in an unnatural way and turn from blue to yellow.

"Whoa! Your eyes they…they.." She stutter then noticed his eyes were blue again as he stared at her a bit differently now.

"Are you ok?" He asked but the look on his face told her that he was more shocked that something didn't work then he was that she freaked out about his eyes. "Ummm.I better get back." She stutter as she turn and head back to the house.

Damon turned to watch her run back to the house. "Your full of surprises aren't you miss Reoka?" He listen for the door to open and close but it not come. He furrow his eyes in confusion as he head back towards the house to see her sitting on the front steps staring at her hands.

"Why are you still out here?" He asked as he walked over. "I thought you were heading back in."

She looked up at him then patted the steps next to her. He walk over and sat himself down beside her.

"So what's the problem?" He asked as he leaned back on his elbows. "You seemed…frightened back there." He asked as he looked over at her with his smirk. "Did I do something wrong?"

She just sat there before she looked up at him. "Sorry about that. It wasn't you it was my mind playing tricks on me." She give him a small smile. "I'm tired from all the moving we've done this week and I'm not quite used to being indoors all day."

"Well…" Damon said as he stood up and extend his hand towards her. She just looked up at him with surprise written on her face. "Come on. I don't bite…" He said with a laugh. "Much.."

**What happens to a man when  
He spills his heart on a page and  
He watches words flow away then  
His feelings lie on the page alone  
There waiting  
For someone who cares to read them  
To open their eyes to see them  
To see if they can make his thoughts their own  
To find out that maybe your life's not perfect  
Maybe it's not worth what he gives away**

She just look at him then with a sigh slip her hand into his. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as she followed behind him. Her hand still in his. "They're gonna wonder where I am you know."

He looked back at her with a smirk. "Trust me when I say Stefan knows your with me." His smile widen. "Even if he may not be too happy about it."

She just stare at him then shrug. "So where ARE you taking me?" She ask again.

He sigh as he stop and turn towards her. "You said your used to being outside right?" She nod. "Ok then. Stay outside, but I'll stick with you to make sure nothing…bad happens to you." He smirk as he turn back and gently tug her arm wanting her too follow. "Trust me. You'll love it." He wink to her over his shoulder.

"Ok." She smile back. "I'm trusting you here." He just look at her then turn his back to the path ahead as they enter the woods.

**You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you concede your feelings inside yourself  
And wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me  
Now only consumes me  
Forget your pain, watch me fall apart**

After a five mile walk she start to hear running water. Then she see the clearing and the beautiful lake centered in it. She follow it with her eyes as it connect to a cliff that cascade the water down in a waterfall.

"Wow…" She whisper as she ran ahead of him. He just smirked as he followed behind her. Placing his hands in his jean pockets. "It's beautiful." She said as she fell to her knees in the soft grass and glanced down at the clear water. She gently placed her hand in the water and let it glide through it.

He walked over to stood beside her. "I guess it is." He comment as he look straight ahead. She glanced up at him as she pulled her hand from the water. Without any thought she reached her hand up and grabbed his. "Sit." She said as she tugged at his hand gently. "Please?"

He looked down as he felt a tug on his hand to see her looking up at him intently. He nodded as he sat in the grass next to her. "Thank you." She whispered as she turned her gaze back to the water. "This is exactly what I needed."

"I'm surprised that you've never seen it before." At this she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"See the woods on the other side?" He point across the lake at the connecting woods. "That is Lockwood land. Your land." He said as he glanced at her. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?" She ask as he nod. "I guess I've never gone as far in the woods as I thought." She smiled up at him then back over to the water. "It's so clean and pure here."

His eyes lowered at that. "If you only knew what happened here so many years ago you'd never call this place 'pure'"

This cause her to look up at him. "What do you mean?" She ask.

**What happens to a soul when  
It's trapped inside his emotions  
And all of these words he's spoken  
They bind him to the life he's left behind  
And every new step he takes  
He knows that he might not make it  
To all of these dreams that he has yet to find**

"Well..I was once in love with a women." He give a sadistic smile. "She meant the world to me and yet all her memories are here. Everything except one…Anyways…she 'left' me. In a way this place is the last place I saw her. Some days I hate being so close to this place."

Reoka looked at him for a second then took his hand gently in hers. "It wasn't meant to be then." This caused him to look at her in surprise. "You're a good person Damon.." She smile as she pull him up with her. "You deserve someone who will love you and never leave you alone." She look over at the Lockwood clearing. "Some one who will love you for you and never look back but forward to a future with you and only you."

**Maybe your life's not perfect  
But maybe it's not worth what he gives away  
You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you concede your feelings inside yourself  
And wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me  
Now only consumes me  
Forget your pain and watch me fall apart**

He stood up stunned at her words. No one had EVER called him a 'good' person. A dick or an ass usually got the job done. So these words came to him as a shock. He just gaped at her as he heard some one walking through the woods towards the clearing. 'Stefan.' He smell him coming. 'and Elena.' "Seems we have company." He say as he glanced over to see them walk into the clearing.

"There you are!" Elena cry and run towards her. "Are you alright?" She ask as she look up at Damon with a warning look.

Reoka catch the look which cause her to step in front of him and block Elena's view. "Yes I'm quite fine." She smile. "He over heard me saying I wasn't used to being cooped up and brought me here." She gesture to the lake behind them. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Elena nod as she look back at Reoka. "Well we are all heading home so thought you'd like a ride?" She ask and Reoka nod.

"thank you." She smile as she start to follow Elena. She stop as she see the look Stefan throw to Damon. 'Another warning look?' She wonder then turn and run back to Damon. She throw her arms around him and hug him. His body stiffen at her unexpected hug then relax at her words.

"Thank you." She whisper into his ear. She step back and nod at him and start to turn away from him when he grab her arm. She then looked back at him.

"If you ever need someone to…talk to…" He seemed to be thinking of what to say. "Come here." He gesture to the lake. "And I'll always come for you."

Her eyes widen as she nod.

His hand fall from her arm as she slowly turn and run after Stefan and Elena. At the end of the clearing she look back to see no one there. 'Like a dream' She thought as she turned at the sound of Elena calling for her. 'He's like a dream.'

**You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you concede your feelings inside yourself  
And wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me  
Now only consumes me  
Forget your pain and watch me fall apart  
As i fall apart**

ALRIGHT! Chapter 3 is done. I'd have to say I'm loving this chapter the best so far haha. The song is _**Pages by 3 Doors Down**_. I just happened to be listening to this song as I wrote this chapter and liked how it seemed to fit this part. Well R&R and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Well time for chapter 4. It's pretty snowy outside so I'm gonna write 2 chapters today to make up for tomorrow since I have to work. Don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. I only own my character Reoka. Well read and enjoy. R&R!

**chapter 4: The Truth**

Reoka walked into the house and then turned to wave at Elena to let her know she got in alright and as a thanks for the ride. The girl smiled and waved back before driving off. Reoka leaned against the door after she closed it behind her.

"Hey." Tyler said causing Reoka to jump in fright. She clutched at her heart as she turned to look at Tyler.

"Geez…you scared me." She laugh as her hand fall to her side.

"Sorry my bad." He laugh as he walk past her. "Your dad wants to see you for something by the way."

Reoka nodded and thanked him as she ran up to her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She quickly changed from her jeans to a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She check her hair in the mirror then laugh. "Well off to see daddy."

She looked over at her window then ran over and opened it after deciding it was pretty hot in her room. She breathed in the fresh air. "Hmmm.." She said to herself. "Guess it's gonna rain soon." With a grimace she left the window open a crack then turned and ran down the stairs and to her father and mothers room that was down the hall from her uncles office.

"Hey dad." She said as she swung in through the door way. "Ty said you wanted to see me."

He look up at her and smile. "Yep. I do. We need to talk for a second if you have a moment."

Reoka just walk in and plop down on the bed. "Sure." She smile. "What you wanna talk about?"

"Well…" He clear his throat. "Tyler told me you went with a few friends over to the Salvatore estate?"

She sit up as she stare at him. Now she was very curious. "Yea I did." She said as she looked at him. "What about it?"

"Well…you know the Salvatore's are a… respected family." He say with a small smile. "Just be careful around them I guess is what I'm trying to say."

Reoka narrow her eyes at him. "What does it matter? They are really nice guys."

He look up at her. "Two of them?" He ask. "What are their names Reoka?"

Reoka look at him. "Stefan and his brother Damon." She glare. "Why dad? What is the problem?"

He not say anything but his eyes seem to go far off as he think to himself. "Stay away from them Reoka." He look at her with a very serious gaze. "Don't mess with them."

This time Reoka stand up as she glare at her father, angry now. "Come on dad, just spit it out. You never keep secrets from me!" She snap. "And your too late. I'm being escorted by Damon Salvatore for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant!" She yell. She quickly look away and try to calm herself.

Her father step up behind her and place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm keep this from you for your own good." He said. "Trust me Reoka please."

She spin around and glare at him. "Not!" She growl. "You don't keep secrets from me dad." With that said she turn and storm off back up to her room and slam the door behind her.

Paul Lockwood sighed into his hands as His wife, Reona Lockwood walked into the room. "What's wrong with Reoka?" She ask, surprise written on her face. "She seems quite upset. What'd you say to her?"

"Well she's already hanging around the Salvatore's." As he say the name Reona suck in air. "Apparently she's going with Damon to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant."

"We can't let this happen Paul." She look at him now with fear in her eyes. "He'll kill her."

Paul just nodded his head. "I know hun." He stood up and paced the room a few times. " But what can we possibly do to stop her?" He sigh as he sat down on the bed. "She's right. I never keep secrets from her." He looked up at Reona. "But this is something I don't want for her." He stopped for a second to think. "We will have to find John Gilbert. I heard he's in town along with Mason. They will help us, along with my brother and the Council, to get rid of them."

Reona just nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, but what can you possibly do to stop them?" She asked curious. "You can't just tell a vampire to leave?"

He nod. "I know but I think the council will have an idea if not I think I may have one myself." He smile as he stand and walk over and take his wife's hands in his. "For now we let her go with him. Then we will kill them."

Reoka's eyes widen as she heard her father's words. 'Vampires?' Her mind scream. 'That…that's not possible. They can't be…'

'His eyes…?" Her mind flash the golden eyes through.

"I don't bite…much' Damon's words floated through her head.

'He's always gone so fast and appears out of no where…' She look up at the clock on the wall. 8Pm. He said he'd come if she needed him.

"Time to test that." She whisper as she ran back up to her room and threw on a matching hoodie. Running back down the steps she come to a halt as Tyler came in through the door soaking wet and dripping water all over the floor.

"That's some rain out there." He laugh as he looked up at her. "You sure you wanna run now?"

"Ummm…yea…" She laugh. "You know me…always for the outdoors."

"Yea that's true." He just shake his head and laugh. "Well take your phone and be careful. Call me if you need me." With that he walked up the stairs, past her and towards the shower.

She took a deep breathe as she made her way out the door. She stopped and looked around then pulled the hood over her head as the rain pelted down upon her. She took off running into the woods at a decent jog.

'Ok..now which way is the lake?' She closed her eyes as she took in the scent of the woods around her. 'There!' Her senses yell at her. She turned and headed towards the smell of the lake. After a few miles she found the clearing.

She slowed down to a walk as she made her way over to the little lake and knelt down in the same spot as earlier that day. She watch as the rain drops fall to the gentle waters and cause it to ripple.

She jumped as Damon's face reflected into the water's surface. She spun around to see him standing there with a black umbrella.

"How did you know I was out here?" She ask.

"Why are you out here when it's raining like this?" He ask seriously, changing the subject.

She just stare at his face then slowly stand up. He reach out and grab her arm and tug her under the umbrella. "Come on." He say. "I'll drive you home."

"NO!" She yell as she pull away from him. "What are you?"

At that he freeze in place then slowly turn to look at her with that smirk on his face. "What do you mean Reoka?" He ask. "You must be tired so let's at least go back to the manor. I'm sure I can calm you down."

As he say this he move close to her again and she watch as his eyes change again. She quickly jump back from him as his eyes narrowed.

"How come it doesn't work on you?" He asked more to himself than her.

"Please…" This catch his attention and he looked back at the girl standing before him, dripping wet as the rain pounded her slender shoulders. "What are you?"

He just stand there staring at her without saying anything.

"Please don't keep secrets from me like my father." She ask.

He sigh and before she could even blink he appeared right in front of her, covering her with the umbrella. "I'm a vampire." He hiss as his eyes change and his fangs grow. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound but to his surprise she reached up to touch his face. He turned his head away from her hand and stepped back from her.

Reoka's mind seemed to shut down as his face changed right before her eyes. They turned from the human eyes to that of a monsters…no…a vampires. For some reason though she wasn't afraid like she knew she should have been. She couldn't look away though. Those eyes had her mesmerized and those fangs…She slowly reach her hand up only for him to turn his head away and step back from her.

"Go ahead." He say as he let the umbrella drop to the ground. "Scream, run, whatever your human mind is telling you to do." He smirk. "Maybe you'll be fun to chase."

"Be afraid like everyone else always is when they find out." She watch as his eyes lose there heated anger. "Except for Elena. She trusts Stefan. Fool." He spit the last word but Reoka notice the pang of hurt in there.

"No." She whisper knowing now what he was. "I'm not gonna run. I'm not afraid Damon."

He could hear them earlier when they had no one for her to go the pageant with. He had over heard and for some reason he offered to take her.

He stared at her as his fangs retracted and his eyes changed back. "Your not afraid?" He ask cautiously.

"No." She look at him with a sincere smile. She walk towards him and pick up the umbrella and lift it over there heads to try to keep them dry. "I'm just worried now I guess."

"Worried?" He ask as he raise an eyebrow and then take the umbrella from her hand.

"You could kill me." She look down at her feet. "I know your family secret now."

"Trust me I'm not gonna kill you…unless you'd tell someone." He warn.

She look up and shake her head. "No I wouldn't do that."

"Good." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the house. "I'd hate to kill my date."

She stop and look at him. "Your still gonna take me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He turned to ask her with a bored look on his face. "Come one. We have to tell Stefan that you know now." He smirk as he continue to walk. "Elena won't be too happy and the witch…well…she may try to kill me." He shrug as Reoka run up beside him.

"What? Why would she try to kill you?" She ask then stop that thought. "Wait…Bonnie's a witch?"

"Yep. One of the few I might say." He growl. "But she sure knows how to take down a vampire without lifting a finger. Very painful." He raise his hand up to his head for a second before letting it drop to his side again.

* * *

And just as Damon had predicted it didn't go over too well. Stefan was ready to rip Damon's head off and Elena was surprised at how Reoka had figured it out: her father.

"So wait…" Elena start. "That means that the Lockwood family knows about you both?" She ask with fear written on her face.

"Seems that way don't it?" Damon say with a smug expression as he drink down a glass of beer mixed with blood. "What do we do now dear brother? If John Gilbert finds what Paul Lockwood wants well I'm sure it won't end well."

Stefan looked up at Elena. "Do you know what he's looking for?" He ask her.

"He said something about an old watch. An invention my great great grandfather had made." She sigh. "I haven't found it yet and neither has he from what I know."

"Well at least we know that they are gonna try something. The question now is what though." Stefan comment.

"Damn this sucks." Damon yell as he turn toward them. Stefan and the others roll their eyes at his comment. "Everyone's always out to kill us."

"Well I wonder why..." Bonnie say with a laugh.

"Your not helping any witch." He hiss back.

Bonnie yelled back. "What do you want us to do? Barge over and kill the founding families? I don't think so Damon."

"Well that's not a bad idea…" He started to yell back as he stepped towards Bonnie, but before he could finish his glass slipped from his hand and shattered upon the floor as his hands flew to his head. He grasped his head in pain and fell to his knees on the floor.

Reoka ran over and knelt next to him. "Damon what…?" She then looked up at Bonnie to see her eyes burning with anger. Anger that was focused on him. "STOP IT BONNIE!" She scream causing Bonnie to direct her attention at the girl letting Damon's mind go. He relaxed as Reoka pulled him closer to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" She growl at Bonnie.

"All he EVER wants to do is KILL people." She snap back. "Can't you see that?"

Reoka's eyes burned right back at Bonnie's then looked away as she realized the girl was right. "Exactly." Bonnie snap but not as harsh.

Reoka look down at him. "Why are you so full of hate?" She ask him. He just look up at her. "Why do you always want to hurt someone?" He just stared at her with those beautiful ice blue eye before disappearing from the spot in her arms. She let her arms drop to her side as she stood up.

"Ok…" She whisper. "So what are we gonna do about this?"

**Well that's chapter 3. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tears

Alright well I'm about to start chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews. Hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I'm sorry if anyone thinks she found out to quick but I'm not writing 50 chapters if I can help it haha. Then again with the mind set I have it may end up that long or I may end this one and start a 'season 2' Well let me know if you think that's a good/bad idea. I'm open to suggestions. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tears**

"Reoka, will you please stop looking at the stairs?" Bonnie whined as she saw Reoka look for the 6th time in the last hour. "If he's gonna come back he will."

Reoka just glance over at the witch then sigh. "Sorry." With that Bonnie nod then turn to Stefan.

"So what are we going to do?" She ask.

He walk over to the window and glance past the curtain to the rain outside. The rain still pouring like crazy. "I don't know really." He finally admit. "What can we do?"

"We can find what they are looking for." Elena spoke up from the couch. "I can try to get more out of my uncle or maybe Jeremy can think of where the 'watch' may be."

Stefan just nod. "Yes. Please find out as much as you can about it."

"What do you think it does?" Reoka ask.

"Well, according to the book it says that it was created by Emily to stop any vampires." She read. "It pretty much sends out a horrible sound that only they here and in a way it immobilizes them."

"Doesn't sound to good." Reoka whispered. "Maybe I can get more out of my dad."

Again Stefan just nod then turn towards them. "I think that they want it to use on us during Founder's Day…but when exactly is the question…"

"The fireworks!" Reoka yelled. "My dad said something about having to be at the fireworks to Tyler and I the other day. That it was the perfect opportunity to 'meet' people. I guess this is what he meant." She gesture towards Stefan.

"They probably know about the other vampires from beneath the church since there have been so many murders and disappearances." He looked up at Elena and Bonnie. "They also plan to attack that night as well."

"No…" Bonnie whisper as she sucked in air. "Now what do we do?"

"Reverse the curse…" Elena said quietly as she sat up. "If we can find it you can lift the curse Bonnie!"

Bonnie just stared t her. "Your joking right?" Elena's eyes widen at Bonnie's anger. "I understand that you don't want to lose Stefan and all but if I do that then those other vampires will rip innocent people to shreds. They will KILL everyone that we care about Elena."

Elena's head just dropped at that. "I never thought of that." She whispered and Bonnie's gaze soften.

"I'm sorry Elena but I'm not sure I can let that happen." She said as she sat down next to Elena. "I can't do that."

"What if we kill those other vampires." Damon's voice ring from the stairs causing everyone to look over at him.

"What?" Stefan ask.

"Ok look. If Stefan and I promise to kill the other vampires would you remove that damn curse that's on that watch?" He asked.

"I don't know…"She answered staring straight at him. "I'm afraid to give you that much trust. Can you be certain that you can kill them all?"

He didn't say anything to this just smiled that evil grin. "Of course." Then he appeared next to Reoka but was still looking at Bonnie. "You know I'd enjoy ripping them apart."

Those words send a chill down Reoka's body. "How can you say that?" She asked causing his attention on her.

"Why not?" He retort. "They've done me no good. Just causing more of an uproar with the Council." His eyes stared into hers as he turned to face her completely. "They are probably the real reason your father is here. He probably assumes we let them out."

Reoka sigh. "You can trust them." She answer looking over at Bonnie. Her eyes widen for a second then narrow.

"How do you know I can trust them?" She asked. "He's probably compelled you."

"No." She state as she pushed passed him and walked up to Bonnie with a smirk on her face. "He can't " She laugh as she turn to look back. "That's what you tried to do to me out there isn't it?"

He just stare at her then narrowed his eyes. "Yep." He state as if it were a fact. "For some damn reason I can't compel her…and I must say it's very irritating. O…the things I'd do to you."

Reoka smiled at his discomfort and pleased with herself. "Sorry Damon. Guess your out of luck." She wink.

Stefan turned and walked right up to Reoka surprising her a little. His eyes bore straight into hers then he looked over to Bonnie. "It's true. I can't compel her either."

Bonnie looked at the girl standing next to her. "How is that possible?" Reoka just shrugged.

"No idea." She said as she walked over to the, now vacant, couch and sat down slowly. "I've never drank…." Then her head whipped up to look at them. "Is it possible that a person can ingest so much that it becomes part of their blood?"

"It could be possible…" Bonnie start to flip through her book. "Grams always drank it just to be on the safe side but after awhile I'm sure the body can tolerate it to a point that it never leaves?" She ask more than say.

Reoka just nod her head as she look back down at her hands. "My mother always made me drink everything with an off taste to it. Like milk was never just milk. She always told me that it would one day make me strong." She glanced up at Damon. "Maybe this is what she meant. Which means I've been drinking ravaine for 18 years now. Is that long enough?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. Your mother probably drank it the whole time she was pregnant with you and anything she had you had." Reoka nod in understanding.

"Ravaine is apart of me then?" She asked.

"I would have never thought that it was possible but…yeah it seems so." Bonnie answered as she turned back to her book. "I'll keep looking though. I have a feeling that's not the real answer."

"Ok. I'm not finding too much on 'where' the watch mite be but it's pretty simple for 'how' it works" She then handed the book over to Stefan and Damon was next to him and looked over his shoulder at the old book.

"Wow…that's quite simple." Damon commented as he walked over to pour himself a new drink. "So we just have to get at least one of those pieces and then there is nothing to worry about." He said as he took a drink. "Easy."

"How do you expect to get either piece Damon?" Stefan ask while handing the book back to Bonnie. "They aren't going to just hand one over to us."

"No they won't." He glanced over at Elena then at Reoka. "Not to 'us' anyhow but maybe

one of them could get them?"

Elena looked up at Damon. "Yes. Maybe I could talk my uncle John into giving it to me or at least telling me if they even have one yet."

"I'll talk to my father about it and see what information I can get on him." Reoka throw in. "I'm sure if anyone has a piece of the weapon it's my father or my uncle. No place is safer then the Lockwood Manor right?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"So what's it gonna be miss witch?" Damon asked with that 'I win' look on his face.

"Fine!" She said but not at all happy about it. "I swear though…if one innocent person gets hurt, I won't hesitate to hurt you." She warn Damon stabbing her finger at his chest. "I'm done being nice to you."

"Nice?" He snort as he step away from her. "So that's what you call it these days?"

"You know what Damon?" She snap as she step right up in his face. "You're a real ass whole."

"Enough already!" Elena yell as she step between the two. "Let's just figure this out so that no one get's hurt. Please?" She beg looking between Damon and Bonnie.

Damon just shrugged and turned to refill his drink.

Bonnie just shook her head. "I hope you know what your getting into with them." She growled as she grabbed her stuff and turned to leave.

"Bonnie wait…" Elena yell as she ran after her friend.

Reoka sighed just as her phone rang. "Shit!" She hiss as she look down to see her fathers name on her caller ID. "Yea dad? What's up?" She ask as she answer it. "Yea I'm on my way home right now." She pause to listen to her father rant. "You know I love to run on a day like this. Helps me clear my head." Another pause. "Ok yea. I'm on my way. Love you too…Bye."

"I didn't even notice the time." She said looking at the time on her cell phone. 11:00 PM blink back at her. "Well I better go."

"Let me drive you back." Stefan offer as Elena walk back in to the room, her face lined with worry.

"I'm afraid that I'm losing her." Elena cry into Stefan's arms.

Reoka just grab her stuff and softly make her way to the door. As soon as she open it though Damon was standing there holding a pair of keys in his hands. "I'll drive you then." He say with a smirk. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Bonnie might think to blame me for it."

"You really should be nicer to her you know?" Reoka said as she followed him to his car. "She could probably kill you."

Damon just nod. "Probably, it's just not me if I'm nice though." He smirk. "After all…I am an ass right?"

Reoka just sigh as she hop into the passenger seat. "Whatever you say Damon. I just find it hard to believe that you don't care." She glance up at him as he start the car. "You cared about that women didn't you?"

His whole body stiffen at the comment.

"Who was she Damon?" Reoka finally ask.

He turn his head to look at her. "If you must know. Her name is Katherine." He say not too kindly. "She's the reason I am what I am. She's the woman I've loved for many years now. It's because of my brother that I lost her like this."

"You said…is…" Reoka ask and his gaze seem to harden.

"Yep. She's apparently been free all these years. Yet Not once has come for me."

"How?" Reoka whispered. "Why hasn't she come for you yet?"

His head whip around to face her again. Those ice blue eyes staring into her fiery red eyes. He just stared at her for a moment before looking back at the road ahead. "No matter." He said. "There has to be a reason as to why she hasn't come for me yet. I just don't know what it could be."

Reoka just nod. "Yea." She agree. "Some reason…"

They both sat silent the rest of the ride. As he pulled the car into the Lockwood driveway he stopped and cut the engine. "Well." He say with his usual smirk back in place. "I believe it would be much smarter for me to let you out hear so as to not tip him off that you now know who and what we are."

Reoka nod as she step out of the car. "Thanks Damon." She smiled at him "I really appreciate the ride."

"No problem." He replied just before she shut the door. She stop and poke her head back in to hear him growl then look back towards her with zero interest. "You know what? I don't think you are an ass. Your just….lost." She smile then shut the door.

He blink a few times then shake his head as he start the car and pull out.

She watched as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road like a crazy person. She shook her head as she turned to follow the driveway back up to the house.

She open the door and step through it into the well-lit house. She stopped at the smell of blood. She quickly looked around to see it splattered all over the floor. "Mom!" She yell as she look around and strain to listen for any sounds. "Dad!"

She started to follow the blood trail to her father and mothers room only to freeze at the site when she walked in. Her mother was bleeding very heavily from her neck. Her father was quickly trying to work on her neck to stop the blood flow, but he seemed to be failing.

"Mom, what happened?" She asked as the tears rose to her eyes. She quickly swallow them down knowing her mother wouldn't want to see her cry.

"Reoka..I was really hoping you wouldn't…see me…like this.." She whisper as Reoka ran over to her.

"Vampires." Her father look up at her with anger in his eyes. "This is what happens Reoka." He hissed "Take a good look because this is what happens. This is why the Council was made. To stop vampires from killing innocent people. Those Salvatore brothers are blood thirsty monsters and they must be stopped. You turn your back for one minute and they rip you apart the next."

Reoka watched as her mother gasp for each breathe. Tears well up in her eyes. She turn towards her father. "Vampires?" She gulped forcing herself to look surprised. "Dad, there are no such things as vampires."

A dark grin spread across his face. "Dear daughter. You have no clue as to what lives all around you. Vampires are all over the world killing and forcing people to become what they are." He turn and walk out of the room only to return within a minute that felt like many years as she stood there watching HER mother gasp for every breathe as the blood seep out of her wounded neck. "Your uncle and the Council are looking for this monster as we speak. But this." He say as he place an object in Reoka's hands and fold them between his. "Is how we stop them."

Reoka pulled her hands apart to look at what he handed her. Her eyes widen as she be holding an old fashioned pocket watch. 'This is it.' Her mind scream at her. 'The watch they needed.'

"There are two halves. We have the main piece while the Gilberts carry the other within their family." He reach over and take the watch back from her and pop it open for her to see the empty space beneath it's face. "Once you put them together there will be a time of five minutes where a sound will arise and incapacitate any vampire within 100 yards. The moment they drop we shoot them up with vervaine and then we will kill them by burning them in an old building."

Her eyes widen with each word he say.

"Paul!" Her mother call out. They both ran over as her mother reached her hand up to Reoka. "I'm so sorry." She whisper.

"No." She sob. "Mom please..you have to fight it…You can't leave me."

Her mother smile softly at her. She then gently pull Reoka's ear down to her lips. "Follow your heart baby girl, you'll know what to do. You always will."

Reoka lift her head and look at her mother one last time. "Mom…" She whisper.

"I love you both so much…." Her mother whisper as her hand fall to the bed and her eyes closed as she took her last breathe.

"O God…" Reoka whisper as she step away from her mother. "Noo…mom NOO!"

She screamed as she shook her mom by the shoulders then turned to look at her father. "How could you let this happen!"

"This is the horror they cause." Her father cry. "Soon they won't hurt anyone ever again. They will all be dead. They will pay."

'Dead.'

'Damon'

Reoka's mind swim before her as she stumble to the bathroom to throw up.

Her father came up behind her as she finally got the strength to stand up. "Reoka your gonna be ok." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "We both will be ok. I promise."

Reoka nod her head quickly then push past him and run to her room. As she locked the door the tears started to come. Realization seemed to finally hit her. 'O God…' She cry to herself as she slam her back to the door and slide down it. 'Not my mother..' Tears just streamed down her face like a waterfall as she cried.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she held the watch tightly in her hands. She slowly collected herself as she remembered the watch. She looked down at it as she unclenched her hands. It gleamed up at her as if mocking her weakness.

The watch. The one thing that could destroy them.

The one way for revenge….

'Follow your heart…" Her mother's words. "You'll know what to do…

You always will."

She cried herself to sleep that night. Only to have dreams of a certain vampire. Still clasped tightly in her hands was the watch to either kill or help.

* * *

Ok well that's the end of this chapter. Yes I know things are moving fast now. I want to get through Founder's day and bring in everyone else so sit tight and enjoy the read haha. Let me know what you think. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6: Please Don't Let Me Be Wrong

**Chapter 6: Please Don't Let Me Be Wrong**

**

* * *

**

Knock…knock…

"Go awayyy…" Reoka growled as she turned away from the window and pulled the blanket over her head to shield her eyes from the sun. She wasn't ready to get up. To face this cruel world. Not without her mother. The one person who would always listen to her.

Knock…knock…

Reoka didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. At least for her dad. Slowly she pulled the blanket from her body. She was only wearing a pair of tiny shorts the shade of red with a black tight t-shirt that had a wolf howling on it in red. "TEAM JACOB" was embroidered at the top above the wolf.

She finally sat up to look over to see her door wide open…'what?'

"Over here." She heard the voice come from right behind her and quickly spun around, her arm raised to swing a punch only for it to be caught in Damon's hand.

"Well…" He start. "That's not very nice you know."

He stop as he she stared at him without saying a word. Just stared. "How…?" She started to ask but couldn't.

"I let myself in you could say." He said motioning to the window. "You ok?"

Her lower lip start to tremble as she pulled her hand from is and turn her head away as a tear slid down her face.

"Hey!" He say as he reach his hand to pull her face around. "What's the matter?"

She stare towards the floor as tears slide down her face.

"Would you please look at me?" He ask gently as he wipe her tears with his thumb. She finally look up at him. "My mom." She whispered as a sob and more tears broke loose. "She's dead."

His eyes widen as he pull her face to his with both hands placed gently on each side. "Whoa! What are you talking about?" He ask seriously. "What happened Reoka?"

She choke back a few sobs as she looked back up at him, tears still streaming down her face. "A vampire killed her last night!" She practically scream. She watch as his eyes widen then narrow.

"Who did it?" He ask with anger in his voice.

"Could have been you for all I know." She growl as she pull her head from his hands surprising him. "You're the bad brother from what Bonnie says. You can't seem to stop drinking human blood."

His eyes narrow and he open his mouth then stop when a voice be heard from down stairs.

"Reoka hunny, are you alright?" Her fathers voice carry up the steps.

Damon turn his head towards the door then to Reoka as she jumped from the bed and ran over to the door. "Yea…fine." With that said she close the door and lock it. She lean her head against the door as she felt Damon behind her.

Damon stand behind her for a second before placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her back to the bed and sit her down. "Look I'm sorry ok?" He said quietly as he brushed her hair from her face and once again take hold of her face gently with both hands. "I promise you that it wasn't me or Stefan."

"How can I trust you?" She growled as the tears started to form again. "You could be using me just to get that watch."

He stare her straight in the eyes without saying a word then sigh. "Ok!" He say letting his hands fall from her face to the bed. "You got me! That's all I want from you. Your right. So I think I'll just kill you and take it. Sound good to you?" He growled as his eyes narrowed and turned black and his fangs grew out.

Reoka just turn her head away not wanting to look at him. He then reached up and quickly spun her face back to his. Now mere inches apart.

"I thought you weren't afraid?" He growled low in his throat. "What'd you expect? I'm not exactly a vampire that sparkles."

She stare at him with anger. Wanting to blame him and hate him but something told her not to. That she could trust him. Tears just spill from her eyes as she through herself into his chest sobbing.

Damon's eyes widen at this. He blink a few times before looking down at the crying girl and slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"I'm…sor…rry.." She sputtered. "I'm just…soo…scared."

He gently rubbed her back waiting for the tears to stop and for her to calm down. "It's going to be ok." He whisper into her ear. "I promise I'll find out who killed your mother. Trust me someone will pay."

She just shake her head up and down. Her body shudder in his arms one last time before she looked up into his light blue eyes. His eyes were, to her surprise, full of worry. "Thanks…" She whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm just so confused and I don't know what to believe anymore."

He just turned his head to look at her. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his face once again so close to hers that she could feel his breathe upon her face.

She turned her head away as she sat up and pulled herself from his arms trying to think straight. She leaned over and pulled the watch from under her pillow. She looked down at it then took a deep breathe to steady her mind. Turning back to face him she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes but a very serious look.

His breathe caught at how beautiful she looked at that moment. Her eyes full and determined and her hair was all over the place. He mentally scorned himself as her mouth open and she began to speak to him.

"You promise you'll find the person responsible for my mothers death?" She asked seriously as her grip tightened on the watch.

Damon slowly nodded his head, while never taking his eyes from hers. "I promise, and I'll personally rip out the bastards heart." He say with his usual smirk.

Reoka nodded as a small smile appeared on her face making her even more beautiful as the sun landed on her face just right. "Ok. Thank you." She said quietly as she placed her hands in front of her and opened them to show the watch.

Damon slowly reached out and placed his hand in hers but wrapped both his hands around hers and gently pulled her ear to his lips. "Never thank me." He whisper causing her to shiver and as she pulled away she caught the smile on his face as he took the watch from her hands. "It will ruin my bad boy image."

She looked up shocked when the spot he was just in sat empty. She glanced over to see him stepping out of the window but he stopped to look back at her. "I promise." He mouth to her.

A smile appeared on her face as she jumped up and ran over to him giving him a kiss to the cheek. "I will always trust you Damon Salvatore." She whispered into his ear just before he disappeared from the window leaving her alone once again but with a little more hope.

* * *

Damon jumped down from her room and ran towards his car. He couldn't believe a vampire would dare hurt her mother. That he would DARE hurt Reoka like that. He stopped at that thought. He looked back towards the Lockwood manor as he raised his hand to touch the cheek which she had kissed him on. 'Maybe…' He quickly shook his head as he started at a quick walk towards his car.

As he came up to it he quickly through open the door and plopped down in the car. He glanced around once before starting the car and taking off up the road towards the house. Once at the house he parked and ran in vampire speed up and into the house. He ran straight up to Stefan's room and through open the door to startle Elena and cause Stefan to jump a little.

"What the hell Damon?" He growl as Damon step into the room and grab Stefan's jeans and throw them to him.

"Get up." He say in a calm response. "We have a problem."

"What do you mean a 'problem'?" Elena asked as she quickly got up and changed and Damon ignored her and left the room to get a drink.

"Reoka's mother is dead." He simply state as they entered the living room.

"What?" Elena gasp as her hands flew to her mouth. "How?"

"A vampire bit her last night." He aid as he placed his drink on the table in front of him.

"Your sure it was a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Yep. She was not happy in anyway to see me this morning." He said without looking up at them. Just stared straight ahead.

This caught Elena by surprise but she quickl brush it off. "What will you guys do now?" She asked.

"Find the bastard and kill him." Damon said a bit angrily. "I want the honors brother."

Stefan just nod as he walked over to the window. "How do you expect we find this vampire?" He asked. "Must be pretty stupid to attack someone within the Lockwood family.

"Hmm….beats me." He stand up then freeze.

What?" Elena asked. "What's wrong Damon?"

"She's here?" He whispered as he quickly placed his glass on the table and headed towards the door.

"Who's hear?" She asked as she followed him to the door.

He didn't answer as he reached the door and threw it open to reveal Reoka standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Reoka looked up as Elena stopped in her tracks. Damon looked at her for a second before stepping aside to let her in. She quickly slid past im and into the hallway. "I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go." She said as Stefan came into the hallway. "My dad's decided." She looked up at Stefan and Elena then turned to face Damon. "He's going use it. He wants the watch back. He's going to use it to destroy all the vampires in Mystic Falls."

Damon and Stefan both looked up at each other. Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch. Reoka walked over and placed her hand on top of the watch and his hand. "I can't not give it to him Damon." She whispered. "He's so full of anger and so is my Uncle."

Damon swallowed as he looked into her beautiful red eyes. He saw the pain and fear mixed with anger swirling inside those blood red eyes. He gently reached up and placed his hand on her face and to his surprise she leaned her face into his hand and slowly closed her eyes. "Please Damon." She whispered.

As those words left her mouth it was like a stake to his heart. He knew he couldn't say no. Not to her.

* * *

"Bonnie!." Elena said stepping forward. "She could reverse the spell and then we wouldn't have to worry."

WHAT?" Bonnie yelled as Elena and Reoka cringed away from her. Damon stood off to the distance trying to collect his thoughts as he flipped the watch in his hand over and over. Stefan sighed as her scream ripped through his head.

"Bonnie please…you already said you would." Elena cried to the witch.

"Damn it Elena." Bonnie growled. "Did you not just hear that Reoka's mother was killed by a vampire?"

"Yes I know..but..Bonnie." She beg as Bonnie's eyes widen.

"Please Bonnie." Reoka asked. "Do it for me then."

"I can't believe this." Bonnie turned away as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is it?"

"Over here." Damon yell as Bonnie turn towards him with narrowed eyes. He gently toss the watch to her.

"Fine. I'll reverse it." She grumble.

"Thank you." Elena whisper as Bonnie just shake her head and lay the watch on the table. She closed her eyes and raised her hands towards the watch and started to speak the spell.

Reoka stepped closer wanting to watch when Damon appeared behind her. She didn't jump this time as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. "Thank you for doing this." He whispered into her ear. "I'll keep that promise."

Reoka just nodded as her eyes were watching Bonnie in action. The watch slowly lifted from the table and spun around a few times as sparks flew from it causing Reoka to jump back into Damon's chest. He tightened his grip around her as if to protect her.

The watch spun one last time before landing back on the table with a loud thud. "Ok." She growled as she turned to them. "It's done." She picked it up and walked over to shove it into Reoka's hands. "I hope you know what your doing too."

Reoka glanced down at it before looking back up at her. "Thank you."

Bonnie just turn and look at Elena before turning again and heading out the door with her stuff. She stopped and look back at her best friend. "I'm sorry." She stated simply then slammed the door behind her as she left.

Elena just look at the door longingly before turning and leaving with Stefan.

"Guess it's just you an I now." Damon said with a smirk as he leaned in closer to Reoka. "You seemed to get a little scared there Beautiful."

She quickly spin around to face him. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" He ask with mock hurt on his face. "I think it suits you."

"Whatever Damon." She said as she turned away from him and grabbed her bag. "I need to get back before dad starts to wonder where I am."

Before she could make it to the hall he appeared right in front of her. Blocking her way out. "Damon…"

"Wait a second will ya?" He asked as his smirk reappeared giving Reoka an uneasy feeling. "Don't forget to pick out a dress for the Miss Mystic Pageant."

Reoka blink in surprise. "Wait…I" But before she could say anything else she felt a light breathe of air on her cheek just before Damon was gone. She gently reached up and touched her cheek. With an exhausted sigh she walked towards the door and stopped just as her hand was on the knob. She glanced back to see him leaning against the door leading from the hall to the living room just watching her silently. No expression good or bad etched onto his face. Just pure curiosity.

"May I help you Beautiful?" He asked as the smirk came back.

She just shook her head as she turned the knob and steped outside and headed to her house.

* * *

As she pulled into the driveway she saw that her car had finally arrived. She smiled as she sat back in the seat of her fathers car. The smile faded quickly as she glanced down at the pocket watch. A tear slowly slid from her eyes and fell to land on the watch. "I hope this is what you wanted me to do mother."

She jump as a knock sound from the window. She quickly looked up to see Tyler standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "Your dad's been cooped up in the office with my father and Elena's Uncle all day. I guess they are discussing crap for the Founder's Day Parade. I here your in the Pageant."

Reoka nod as she steal a glance towards the house as the door open to show her father standing there.

"Ummm…yea." She laugh as she get out of the car. "I'm sure that's what it's about."

"O and your car just got here and hour ago." He motion to her car.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey do you wanna go to the Mystic Grill tonight with Mat and I? A few others are showing up as well." He smile. "I'm sure Elena and Stefan are going too and you can invite that brother of his if you want to."

"Ok thanks I'll do that." She smile. "Well I better go get ready then. See you in little bit." She turn and head up to the house.

"Did you decide yet?" Her father ask as he place his hand on her shoulder.

"Yep." Reoka say without any feeling. "Here. It's all yours." She said as she pushed it into his hands and headed for the shower. "I'm gonna go out tonight with Tyler and some friends from school."

"Stay away from those Salvatore brothers Reoka." He said causing her to stop on the way up the steps. "They will kill you the moment they got the chance."

"I'm still going with Damon to the pageant dad.." She said without looking at him as she start up the stairs again. "They'll know something's up if I don't."

"Ok then, just be careful." He called up the steps to her.

She quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom to shower. She closed the door and then leaned her head against it. "Please don't let me be wrong about them." She whispered to herself as she turned and started the shower.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 6 so please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7: Vampires and Dresses

Ok sorryyyy. I work all week and I've had tons to do this week so I'm sorry I haven't updated. Ok well here's the 7th chapter!

**Chapter 7: Vampires and Dresses**

"Come on you guys!" Caroline whined. "We had to get this all done like yesterday. The whole thing starts tomorrow."

"Well maybe if you'd help we get done faster." Reoka suggested while painting apart of the float.

"Yea it wouldn't hurt you to help out Care." Matt said from the other side while placing the tire for the float.

"I'm busy!" She said as she turned to walk towards the other floats in progress. "Don't forget your dress Reoka."

"O my gosh!" Reoka's head fell into her hands as she grumbled silently.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked while struggling with the tire.

"I forgot to get a dress." She throw her head back to place it gently against the float. "I'm soo screwed now."

"Well go now." Matt suggested as Tyler started walking towards them. "I'll get Ty to help."

"Now what are you getting Ty to do?" Tyler asked as he stepped up behind Reoka.

"Are you sure?" Reoka asked.

"Of course." He grinned up at Tyler. "I know Tyler would love to help out his best friend."

"I would, would I?" He asked with a smirk. "Go, I'll stay and help."

"Thank you!" Reoka beamed as she jumped up and kissed her cousin on the cheek. "Thank you Matt!"

"No problem." He smiled back.

Reoka turned after her back then took off running towards the parking lot. She pulled her keys from her pocket as she stepped towards her red Mustang GT. She unlocked it and slid into the drivers seat with a scream as she saw Damon smirking at her from the passenger seat.

"Damon!" She growled as she swung and hit him in the chest earning a slight grunt from him. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." He said with his usual smirk. "I didn't mean to."

"Yea sure you didn't" She said as she started the car then turned to look at him. "So, what do you want?"

"You give him the watch?" He asked as his faced turned serious.

"Of course." She stated simply.

"Good." He said as his smile returned causing Reoka's heart to flutter a little. "That means we only have one thing left to take care of."

"We…?" Reoka asked slowly not sure if she wanted to be a part of one of his little games. "What do you mean we?"

"Well, I over heard you 'forgot' your dress?" He asked quietly. "Which means I can show you the best place to get one and help you pick it out…." He turned to glance straight ahead. "If you'd like my help that is."

Reoka just stared at him in shock before shaking her head and focused on backing out of her parking spot. "If you'd like to tell me the way to one of these places I'm more than willing to go." She took the time to pull out and get headed down the road before speaking again. "But I can only spend so much."

"Leave that to me." Damon said with a wicked smirk on his face.

'This is going to be a long day.' Reoka thought to herself as she followed Damon's directions to a little shop called: Simply Elegance.

This is where you go for the best and most exquisite dresses." He said as he exited the car and taking Reoka's hand led her into the store.

The store was lined from front to back in the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. She slowly pulled her hand free of Damon's as she walked over to check the price on a blue dress that had caught her eye.

"$6000?" She squealed as she looked over at Damon.

Damon just shrugged as he started to look at some of the dresses. "If you want the best you pay big." He glanced over at her surprised look then sighed. "My father left tons of money behind. Trust me this won't even dent it."

She shook her head as she turned and started to nervously look through the dresses. A women walked over and asked if she needed any help. "No thanks." She said with a smile. The women nodded then turned and headed to her desk and started sifting through papers.

Reoka's eye fell on a beautiful red dress. As she walked over she saw that it was strapless and had the chest covered in clear beads. The chest was heart-shaped where the beads covered. It then tucked in at the waist and then gently swooped out to a poufy bottom with beads in every other section of it. "This is beautiful." She whispered to herself.

"Go try it on." Damon said as he came up behind her. "It will match your eyes."

"Ok." She said as she gently pulled the dress from the rack and headed to the dressing room. After a few minutes the door opened and Damon stood from his chair as Reoka stepped out. "What do you think?" She asked as she spun around for him to see the entire dress.

He couldn't breathe the second she stepped out. The dress was, it seemed, made just for her. It fit perfectly to her body. She was stunning in this dress and she wasn't even wearing any make-up or even had her hair down. It was almost too much for him to imagine. Before him, he swore, was the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Damon?" Reoka asked a bit nervous at his lack of a comment. "Hello…"

She called as she waved her hand in front of his face. He jumped as if startled and shook his head.

"It's gorgeous." He said with a smirk on his face. He stepped right upo to her and leaned in close to her face.

Her heart started pounding at his comment and she knew he had to be able to hear it the moment he stepped up to her. He was so close she could almost taste the kiss that her mind was screaming for. He gently lifted his hand to her face then slowly down her neck. "You truely look very beautiful in this dress." He whispered as his hand traveled down her arm. Her whole body froze as he leaned in a little closer then he stepped back from her with that smirk and turned to walk towards the lady at the desk. He held in his hand the price ticket as if it was a trophy he had just won.

Reoka's mouth fell open slightly. She couldn't help but blink a few times. She couldn't believe he'd made her heart flutter like that for the price ticket. She turned with a small growl as she headed back into the dressing room. Shestopped to glance at her reflection in the mirror. She spun around for herself to get a feel for the dress. She was so happy at how it fit her perfectly. She loved the way the dress was shaped to her body and Damon was right about her eyes. The red of the dress seemed to emblazon her own Crimson eyes making them glow like fire. She spun around as a knock came to the door.

"Come on." Damon's voice came through the giant door. "It's paid for so we can take it."

Reoka quickly changed back into her jeans and plain black t-shirt that had a few paint splatters upon it. She hung the dress back up on the hanger and then stepped back to look at it again. This red dress was hers now thanks to Damon. She almost felt like pinching herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. She snatched up the dress and headed out to see Damon leaning against the desk talking to the woman. Reoka walked over and handed the dress to her and she smiled at Reoka as she took the dress and placed a garment bag over it to protect it. She turned and handed it back to Reoka. "This dress looked gorgeous on you dear." She smiled.

"Thanks." Reoka said with a blush forming on her cheeks once again. Damon's hand then wrapped itself around her waist causing her to startle a little. "Why must you do that?"

"It's funny when you jump like that." His smirk just grew as Reoka glared at him.

"How much do I owe you for the dress?" She asked as they stepped outside the store and she gently placed the dress in the backseat. "How much was it anyhow?"

"You owe me nothing and you will never know." His evil grin appeared as he settled himself in the passenger seat. Reoka stood stunned then swung into the drivers seat.

"Damon, I'm serious."

"And so am I." He looked over at her with a bored expression on his face. "I'm showing you how thankful I am that you…trust us." He said turning his stair forward as Reoka pulled out and headed towards the Salvatore Home. Everything was quite till she pulled in to the driveway and put the car in park. As Damon went to get out Reoka grabbed his hand to stop him.

His gazed turned to hers as he sat back down in the seat. Everything seemed to stop as if nothing mattered but them. Without knowing they both leaned into each other. Reoka's heart sped up as he leaned towards her. 'This is it.' She thought to herself. Her lips parted as his were right in front hers and she could practically taste it. All either had to do was move an inch and they'd be kissing. She could feel his breathe on her lips. She needed him to kiss her.

"Damon?" Stefan's voice called from the house.

"Damn." Damon growled as he sat back from Reoka and just stared at her for a second as if debating whether he wanted to go in or not. She took this second to blink and the moment her eyes opened he was gone and she heard the door to the house slam shut.

"Steady girl." She told herself to try and calm her racing heart as she sat back in her seat. "What almost happened?" She asked to no one but herself. She quickly put the car in drive and sped off towards the Lockwood Manor.

* * *

As she pulled in to the driveway she noticed Tyler's car and Matt's truck in the driveway. She got out and grabbed the dress from the back seat and headed into the house. The garment back was a dark blue with the words: Simply Elegance in white. So no one could see the dress through the bag.

Matt looked up as Reoka walked in through the door. "Hey you found one!" He called as Tyler stepped in to the walkway from the direction of the kitchen carrying two drinks in his hands. "Let's see it." He said as he handed Matt's drink to him.

"Nope." Reoka said with an evil smirk of her own that could match Damon's. "You'll have to suffer and wait and see." She laughed at the glares they both sent her way. She quickly ran up the steps and hung the dress up on the back of her door. She walked over to her dresser and mirror and sat in the chair as she let her hair down from its pony tail. She sat and messed with her hair for awhile trying to figure out what would best fit to the dress. She decided to leave it down and lightly curl it to accent the red highlights.

She got up and headed down to the kitchen to get a bite to eat and see what the guys were up to. She glanced over to see neither of them were in the TV room. She looked down the hall to see that her dad's door was open and the lights were out. 'He must be out with Elena's uncle and Tyler's father' She thought to herself as she turned into the kitchen.

After a quick snack she headed back up to her room. She glanced at the clock on her way to see that it was 10:00PM. "Wow how time flies." She said as she walked up the stares. Glass of water in hand. She walked into her room and placed the glass on her light table then walked over to open her window.

She took a deep breathe of the sweet night air then headed to her bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She left her hair loose as she stepped back into her room. She stopped at the sight of Damon sitting on her bed. "Damon?" She started the stopped at the look on his face. "Whats….?" She didn't even get the time to finish as his lips gently landed upon hers stunning her before she relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes and leaned into him. He slowly pulled away so Reoka could catch her breath. "What..was that..for?" She finally asked as she lifted her head from his to look at him. He just stood there staring at her.

"I honestly don't know." He whispered as he turned from her and sat back down on the bed. "I just felt like it was needed?" He seemed to be asking more then telling.

Reoka slowly walked over and sat next to him. She gently placed her hand on his face forcing him to turn his eyes on her. "What happened Damon?"

Reoka asked slowly. But by the look that crossed his face she had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

"Remember that women I told you about? The vampire I…loved?"

He said. Reok nodded for him to continue. "Well we opened up the tomb which we thought she had been spelled into only to find that she had escaped. Well apparently Bonnie couldn't completely close the tomb and seal the Vampires back in there so the escaped."

Reoka sat back from him and just stared. "How many?" She finally asked.

"21." He replied turning his head away. "I'm sure the first vampire to leave was the one that killed your mother."

Reoka's breathe caught in her chest as she tried to think. It was as if her mind was shutting down. 21 vampires? Free? Free to kill anyone they pleased? She couldn't even look at Damon as the tears started to fall. "What have I done?" She asked out loud as the tears streamed down her face.

Damon quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and she didn't even fight him. "It's not your fault Reoka? We didn't know that Bonnie wouldn't be able to close it again."

Reoka shook her head. "No. I handed you the only weapon against them and allowed Bonnie to reverse the spell on it. I'm the reason they will be allowed to kill again." She cried even harder as she tried to get away from Damon but he held on tight. "I could have stopped all of them."

"Listen to me Reoka!" He growled in her ear as she continued to fight him. "I promised I'd find out who killed your mother and I WILL. I'll stop all those other vampires too."

Reoka stopped struggling and looked up at him with a tear stained face. He gently wiped away the tears. "What if you can't?" She finally choked out. "I…I don't…want to lose you…too."

Surprise crossed over Damon's face before he quickly covered it up with a reassuring smile. "I…I…won't let them kill me or anyone else." He whispered as he pulled Reoka down onto the bed with him. "I promise." He said to her as she turned around to face him and then buried her face in his chest.

"Ok…" She choked out through one last sob. After a few moments her grip on his shirt loosened and he knew she was asleep. He looked down at her before kissing the top of her head and laying his head on her pillow. "Good night Reoka…" He whispered as he drifted off to sleep with the girl who seemed to break through every wall he had ever put up.

* * *

Ok that's Chapter 7 R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Founder's Day

Well I apologize for taking forever to post this chapter. I've been very busy with classes and work. I don't own any characters except Reoka.

* * *

Chapter 8: Founder's Day

Reoka's eyes slowly opened to the sun streaming in through her window. She blinked a few times as everything that happened came rushing back. She grabbed her head as she groaned and turned over. Damon wasn't beside. This didn't come as a surprise though. She didn't expect him to stay all night with her. Why would he? He came to deliver a message and to tell her they would take care of it. She'd play her part and try to figure out what her father an uncle were up to.

She sat up and made her way to her bathroom and quickly got ready for the day. She glanced over at the clock to see it was 8AM. She'd have to start getting ready at 10AM. The Founders Day began at 1:00pm starting with the pageant. She stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in along time. She took a deep breathe as she let it all hit her. Her mom was dead. Killed by vampires that shouldn't exist. There were vampires planning on killing everyone in town tonight. Damon and Stephan were going to risk their lives to stop them. Her father, ahh yes her dear father, the man who had a weapon that could have stopped all the vampires at once and Reoka let Bonnie reverse the spell and for what? Two vampires? God, what was wrong with her.

'You'll know what to do…you always do.' Her mothers words ran through her mind and she just had to hope her mother was right. She straightened up and set to getting her hair products ready for her to get to work. As the curling iron started to heat up she headed down stairs to find her uncle sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking his usual black coffee. He glanced up as she entered the room.

"Good morning Reoka." He said with a smile.

"Morning." Reoka said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice.

"You ready for the pageant today?" He asked as he laid the paper down on the table.

"I'm quite excited actually." She say with a smile as she turned towards him and taking a sip of the orange juice. "It's what mom would want you know?"

He nodded. "No doubt, She would never stop talking about it when she found out you were going." He glanced up at her. "Are you really going with Damon Salvatore though?"

Reoka just stared at her drink for a second then glanced back up to meet his brown eyes. Same eyes as Tyler. Same dark hair. But never as easy to talk to as Tyler always is. He's always there when she needed him. "Yep."

"Well be…careful then. Tyler will be around if you would…need anything."

Reoka's glance up from taking a sip of her juice her eyes meet with his then narrow as he stood up. "There's nothing to worry about. I know about the watch and vampires. I'm not a fool."

His head jerked up at this statement. Surprise run across his face but he quickly cover it up with an uneasy smile. "O do you know? I didn't know my brother would tell you something like that."

"Well he did." She growled that a bit. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Huh…you'd be surprised my dear…" He say as he walk out of the room.

Reoka sit down at the table shakily. 'There's more..?' She wonder as Tyler walk in. She look up at him. She could tell he just got in from a long run.

"Hey." He said as he took out his headphones and placed his Ipod on the table then took a drink of his water.

"Hey." Reoka whispered. This cause him to stop mid-drink and look her over.

"You ok?" He finally asked.

"Fine." Reoka forced a smile that she knew wouldn't fool Tyler so she quickly excused herself and headed back to her room to get ready.

As she stepped into her room she looked over at the garment bag that held her dress. The dress that Damon had bought for her.

"What if you can't stop them?" She whisper as she turn away and head for her bathroom to start on her hair. "What if you aren't strong enough for them all."

By 12pm she head her make up on lightly and her hair was done in light curls showing off the blood red highlights that the dress would pull out very nicely. She took a deep breathe as she slipped on jeans and a hoodie. She then grabbed her dress and shoes and headed to her car. She slipped the dress in the back and pull the door shut as she got into the drivers seat and started the car.

AS she pulled into the parking lot she was amazed by the float and the stage that was set up for the band that would perform right before the firework show at the end. that's when her dad planned to use the 'watch' and when the vampires would attack to kill everyone in Mystic Falls in there way for revenge against the founding families that trapped them in the first place.

She jumped as someone knocked on her window. She looked up to see Caroline smiling at her. She smiled back as she pushed the door open and stepped out. "Hey Caroline."

"Hey!" She said rather cheerfully. "You ready for today?" She asked with a giddy smile. "I can't wait!"

"Reoka just laughed as she leaned into the back seat to retrieve her dress and shoes. "Of course." She said with a smile as she locked her doors and followed a very talkative Caroline.

They quickly met up with Elena and then all three girls got into their casual dress attire. At 1pm, promptly, they were separately called in for their interviews. Then returned to put on their beautiful dresses. Elena's dress was a beautiful royal blue shade while Caroline's was a sea green color. Both were beautiful. They stared at her as she spun around for them to get a good look at hers.

"Wow." Caroline say. "That dress is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Ummm…Damon took me to a place called Simply Elegance. He helped me pick it out." Reoka said as she looked over at herself in the full length mirror. She had to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape from her mouth. She couldn't even believe it was her staring back. Her dress was dazzling and it pulled out the highlights from her hair that was lightly curled and framed her face. She had a light amount of make-up on but still was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Well then I knew you would look beautiful no matter what you wore but…that dress just suits you perfectly." Elena said with a smile.

"Apparently Damon has very good taste after all." Bonnies voice ring out as they all turn to see the girl smiling. "You all look beautiful."

"Elena's smile grew as she ran over and hugged the girl just as a women walked into the room to tell them it was their turn to head out as the music started to play. Reoka stopped as she listened to the words.

I'm dying to catch my breathOh why don't I ever learn?I've lost all my trust,though I've surely tried to turn it aroundCan you still see the heart of me?All my agony fades awaywhen you hold me in your embrace

"This is it!" Caroline squealed with excitement as she followed the woman to the staircase that would lead them down to the judges and Damon.

Caroline wished Elena and her good luck as she headed down first as they announced her name and that she was to be escorted by Tyler Lockwood. This came to a shock. What happened to Matt?

Don't tear me down for all I needMake my heart a better placeGive me something I can believeDon't tear me downYou've opened the door now, don't let it close

Reoka smiled at Elena. "Stefan's down there right?"

"Yep. He's waiting for me." She turned to look at the stairs then back to Reoka. "Don't worry. Damon is definitely down there." She said just as the announcer called for her to be escorted by Stefan Salvatore. Reoka watched as she disappeared down the stair case.

I'm here on the edge againI wish I could let it goI know that I'm only one step awayfrom turning it aroundCan you still see the heart of me?All my agony fades awaywhen you hold me in your embrace

"Reoka Lockwood" The announcer called her name and she slowly stepped to the top step, took a shaky breathe then headed down the steps. "Escorted by Damon Salvatore."

Don't tear me down for all I needMake my heart a better placeGive me something I can believeDon't tear it down, what's left of meMake my heart a better place

Reoka looked to see Damon standing there waiting for her. He looked up and his eyes lit up at the sight of her. He must have known she was nervous for he smiled at her with that same old smirk then stepped forward and reached out his hand for hers. She gently slid her hand into his and let him guide her toward the garden patio.

I tried many times but nothing was realMake it fade away, don't tear me downDon't tear me downYour all I need make my heart a better place

He let her go as they stepped face to face and lined up with all the others. The dance began as they stepped towards each other and raised their right hands but without touching. The spun around slowly. His gaze never wavered for even a second. His eyes were on hers as they did the dance like it was made for them. The words in the song even had a feel to them.

Reoka and Damon moved together as he took her in his arms for the final spin but this one close and holding each other. He spun her from him and then back to him. Their eyes met once again and everything seemed to stop except for them and the music that flowed between them. He slowly leaned in the stopped as his lips were so close to hers. "Thank you." He whispered then he slowly pulled away from her and let her go as the song ended.

Don't tear it down, what's left of meMake my heart a better place,

Make my heart a better place.

Everyone started to clap as they each returned to their spot in line and bowed to each other at the end of the song. Reoka walked towards Damon only to be grabbed by Caroline and Elena as they headed back up the stairs with huge smiles on their faces. She looked back to see Damon staring at her as Stefan found him. She knew that they would start the hunt shortly for the other vampires.

The parade quickly came and went. Elena and Stefan both looked amazing on the HS float. Elena was beautiful in her golden dress and Caroline was crowned Miss Mystic Falls, no surprise there. They were both so happy and even Bonnie was having fun along with Jeremy and Anna, the only vampire that the group could trust. Reoka had later found out that she was the one who had told them about the other vampires. Her mother, Pearl, had tried to stop them but failed.

As the night grew Reoka started to grow anxious when the band started to play and she hadn't seen Damon since the dance. It was only a matter of time now. She looked up as Bonnie made her way over to her. "Your father and Damon are leaving." She said as soon as she was closer. Her voice sounded anxious but Reoka didn't pay close attention to it.

Reoka's eyes widened as she looked around to find her father and Damon arguing quietly and then heading toward a building that looked abandoned. She looked back at Bonnie to see fear written on her face.

"Why would he do that?" Reoka growl as she started towards them just as the fireworks started. "Does he want to get himself killed?" She was pushing her way through the crowd when Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"Reoka!" Bonnie yelled over the crowd.

Reoka turned to look at the girl and then her eyes fell on Jeremy and Anna smiling at each other a few feet away. Then the fireworks began and everything seemed to go bad.

Anna's eyes widened as she quickly raised her hands to grab her head as a scream came from her mouth. Others fell to the same unheard sound as she turned back to Bonnie. The sreaming sound shot through her own head as she grasped her head between her hands and fell to her knees. Bonnie was asking her what was wrong but she couldn't answer for the pain over ran any other sound. But how could this be happening. Bonnie reversed the cures. Right?

'I'm sorry.' Bonnie's words ran through her head and she turned her eyes back to the girl as the pain continued.

"What have you done?" Reoka screamed as she looked up at Bonnie and she jumped back with a small squeal. "Your eyes." She yelled. Reoka just let her head drop back down. "WHAT did you DO?"

"I couldn't reverse it Reoka." She screamed back. "I couldn't let innocent people die."

She looked up with a lot of effort to see Stefan was also holding on to his head in pain. She looked over towards her uncle to see him on the ground in pain as well. Her eyes widened but she pushed herself up and forward towards Stefan and Elena as a man walked towards them with a syringe. Fear was all over Elena's face. Reoka stepped in front of them as she pulled away from the crowd. The pain making it almost too much to even keep standing.

"He just has a headache." She said with authority. "Over by the stage you'll find some vampires." The guy nodded at her then turned and stalked off. Reoka quickly turned around as Bonnie finally caught up. She fell to her knees beside them as the pain became too much.

"What..what's happening…" Stefan bite out.

"I thought you said you reversed it." Elena yelled at Bonnie as she helped Stefan to stand.

"I couldn't do it Elena." She whispered as she looked up at Elena she seemed to gain her courage. "I wasn't going to let anybody else die!" She was screaming now.

"Enough!" Reoka yelled as the pain finally seemed to ebb away. Thank God it only lasted for 5 minutes. "It doesn't matter anymore. We have to get out of here."

"Wait…where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

Reoka's eyes widened. She heard a few screams of a fire as she turned towards the building that had just caught fire to find it was the building Damon had went into with her father.

"NO!" She screamed as she turned to run towards it. Bonnie ran after her followed by Stefan and Elena. Stefan shot forward and blocked Reoka's path. The sound must have stopped since he was able to stop her. "Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to push past him.

"Reoka..stop." Bonnie said as she stepped up beside her. "You can't go in there."

Reoka spun around to glare at the girl. "This is your fault." She growled. "We can't just leave him to die. You got what you want. The others will be dead so please help me." She be begging Bonnie now.

"I'll go get him." Stefan announce as he step towards the doors.

"No your too weak." Elena said as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm sorry."

"Well…?" Reoka asked as she stared straight at Bonnie.

"I can push the flames back but not for long.." She finally said. "Get him and get out. You have maybe 6 minutes."

Reoka quickly turned and headed into the burning building. As she stepped in the flames licked at her but seemed to be backing away.

"Damon!" She yelled as she coughed. "Damon!"

"Down here." Damon's voice came from the steps.

Reoka followed the sound of his voice and made her way down the steps. She stopped at the site of all dead vampires. Her eyes then fell on her uncle. She ran down the steps still coughing as she fell to her knees next to Damon. Her eyes flew over to her uncle as she screamed for him to wake up.

"He's already dead." Damon whispered quietly. "Anna's dead too."

His gaze finally met hers. "What happened?"

"Bonnie didn't really reverse the spell." Tears formed in her eyes as she turned to him. "Can you walk yet?"

He slowly forced his legs to move as Reoka helped him to stand. "We have to get out of here."

"Dammit!." He hissed between his clenched fangs no doubt. "My whole body hurts so bad."

"Suck it up." She hiss. "I'm not letting you die."

"This kept them both going for the door. As they stepped out the whole building erupted with an explosion that sent them to the ground. Damon hissed in pain as he shifted his body so Reoka would be hidden under him and safe from the blast. "Damon." She said as she quickly buried her head under her arms.

"Reoka, Damon." Stefan and Elena's voices push through the sound of the building falling apart. Reoka lifted her head and turned towards Damon. He was out cold. Stefan slowly pulled him off so she could sit up. She sat herself down next to Damon as Stefan leaned him against the stage wall. "Damon." She whispered as she pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Damon wake up."

"No let him rest." Stefan said as he sat down and Elena followed with Bonnie on her other side.

"I'm sorry he got hurt." Bonnie whisper to Reoka. "But I'm not sorry about the spell."

Tears started to fall as she leaned her forehead against his arm. "My uncle's dead, Annie's dead, Damon's hurt and my father is nowhere to be found." She hissed. "Is that what you wanted?"

Bonnie didn't say anything as she looked away.

"Let's get out of here." Stefan said as he stood up and scooped up Damon with him. "We can't be seen. We will find out what happened when Damon wakes up."

As soon as they go back to the house Stefan placed Damon in his bed and cleaned him up a bit. He didn't have to do much since the body of a vampire automatically heals itself. "He'll be fine." He said as he gave Reoka's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

She just nodded as he left the room pulling the door shut behind him. Tears started to fall again as the nights events hit her like a hammer. A hand reached under her chin and pulled her face up to meet a somewhat awake Damon.

"I told you before. No crying." He smiled slightly. This only caused more tears to spring forth. He patted the bed as he pulled his hand away. Without any hesitation Reoka slipped under the covers and placed her back to his smooth chest as his arms pulled her into his warm embrace. She slowly turned around to face him then buried her face in his chest. "I'm soo sorry." He whispered before he gave into oblivion and she cried herself to sleep once again in the arms of Damon Salvatore.

Right before she fell asleep though she remembered Bonnie screaming at her something about her eyes. She made a mental note to ask the witch when she awoke.

* * *

Well that is chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R!


End file.
